Wings
by Endeavor4ever
Summary: "The day began like any other. Howard and I had decided to spend the last day of summer break at the arcade. But my plans for the future changed dramatically the moment my best friend and I had used up all our cash and walked out of the arcade." Words until next update: 763/2000
1. Chapter 1

The day began like any other. Howard and I had decided to spend the last day of summer break at the arcade. Howard Weinerman is my best friend and has been so for as long as I can remember. We spent our entire summer together and we are going to face our first day of being freshman in high school together. But my plans for the future changed dramatically the moment my best friend and I had used up all our cash and walked out of the arcade.

"What the juice is that?!" Howard exclaimed. I looked up and saw something I would have never expected in Norrisville.

"Maybe they're filming a movie here and we didn't get the memo," I replied. It sure looked like a movie. There was some guy dressed in black and red tights with a scarf jumping around with a sword. He seemed to be fighting a tall man with sickly green skin and wearing a hooded cloak.

"Cunningham, I don't think this is a movie." Now that he'd mentioned it, my idea didn't seem likely. There were no camera crews around and everyone was running in terror from these odd creatures. The creatures came in all colors and sizes, but they all had glowing eyes. The monsters were like nothing I've seen before and I wondered where they were coming from. I wasn't left wondering for very long.

"You won't get away with this Sorcerer!" yelled the man with the scarf. In return, the tall figure said nothing, but formed a ball of green smoke in his hand and threw it at the… ninja? With surprising agility the ninja managed to avoid it and a fleeing citizen got hit instead. She suddenly morphed into a giant lizard with six eyes. _Note to self: avoid mutating smoke. _Howard tugged on my arm.

"We have to get out of here!"

"Don't you want to see how it ends?" I questioned. What can I say? I'm a naturally curious guy.

"No!" He ran back into the arcade, but still watched through the window. I stayed out on the sidewalk, mesmerized. The ninja's moves were so bruce and I had to see if he would defeat the Sorcerer. He pulled a handful of balls out of nowhere and lobbed them at the Sorcerer. They never reached the intended destination as one of the creatures took the electricity for its master.

I was the only one left on the street at this point because everyone else had either run away or been stank'd (I made this verb up myself because it seemed appropriate). The former people now surrounded the ninja and he seemed to be running out of energy while the Sorcerer stood on the sidelines laughing. After ten hard minutes of fighting, a monster too bizarre to even compare to a specific animal slashed the ninja across the chest and he collapsed. The stank'd people moved away from the body as the tall figure approached it.

"No!" I cried out. _This is bad. If there's no one to oppose him, this evil sorcerer could take over the world!_ Yelling probably wasn't the smartest idea because the sorcerer then saw me. We locked gazes for a moment. He grinned evilly and directed his smoke towards me. I quickly turned around and tried to hide myself behind something; but it was too late. I felt a hot burning sensation between my shoulders and I fell. Then nothing happened. I looked behind me to view the presumably dead ninja shoving his sword through the bad guy's heart.

I sighed with relief. _I guess he just needed a distraction._ The Sorcerer had a shocked expression and then faded from view. This started a chain reaction of the stank'd citizens turning back to normal. _Maybe that's why I never turned; the sorcerer was dead before his magic had any effect._ The victory was short lived as the ninja fell back to the ground. I ran across the street to see if there was anything I could do to help, but he had lost a lot of blood and was dying.

"Sir, is there anything I can do?" I felt this guy needed some respect after defeating a smoke wielding sorcerer all by himself.

"Take this… keep it safe," were his last words. I looked down to what he had put in my hands; it was the red scarf that had been wrapped around the lower half of his face. The black suit disappeared; revealing a stranger.

"That was the cheese! Did you see how-" Howard started to retell the battle, but I wasn't listening. This guy had just died after saving us all and he wanted me to keep his scarf safe? _Ok then. _"Cunningham, is your back ok?" Now that he mentioned it, my back did hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I rolled the scarf up and placed it in my deep pockets. "I'll clean it up at home."

"So what just happened and who was that creepy guy?"

"No honk'in idea," was all I could say as we walked home.

* * *

><p>I slipped into the house without being noticed; after all, I don't want my mom noticing the gaping hole in the back of my jacket. It would raise too many questions. When I got to my room I locked the door and took both my shirt and jacket off. The toxic smoke had made a hole in my shirt too.<p>

"Great, I'm going to have to replace my McHoodie. At least I have a back-up for when it's dirty," I said to myself. Then I used the mirror in my room to get a better look at my back; the skin appeared to be charred just in the area where I had been hit earlier. I tried to take my mind off it by examining the scarf; nothing out of the ordinary there except that it was really long. I wrapped it around my face and then my neck like the ninja had it and it reminded me of a cowboy with his handkerchief.

The scarf started to glow, startling me. Ribbons came from nowhere and encased my body. _This is so the cheese._ I had the ninja suit! Knowledge of ninja skills filled my mind and I knew that I had a powerful weapon in my possession. For some reason though it changed my hairstyle in a way that didn't scream Randy Cunningham; I barely recognized myself with not as spikey hair and the lower half of my face concealed. It's still exciting though and I couldn't help doing a few experimental flips and punches until I knocked a lamp of my table. It made a crashing noise and my mom knocked on the door.

"Is everything all right in there Randy?" I quickly took the scarf off.

"Yeah!"

"You should get ready for bed soon; first day of school at Norrisville high is tomorrow."

"Got it mom," I called. _That was close. I wonder what Howard will think. _I then became conflicted about telling him; he might become jealous. I shrugged and placed the scarf in my backpack; I would figure that out tomorrow. I took my McSkinnies off and flopped on my bed.

That's when the itching started; right on the hard to reach area of the back. It is driving me crazy and no amount of shifting around in the sheets would stop it. I eventually gave up and rolled over on my stomach and hugged my pillow; hoping the itch would go away. It even started to hurt, like something was under my skin and trying to rip its way out. I stuffed the pillow in my mouth; muffling a scream. _Why is this happening?_ After an eternity, the ordeal ended. I sighed.

Something soft brushed against my arm. I glanced over at it.

"What the carp!?" Feathers. Black feathers. I didn't realize how close to the edge I'd gotten and I fell off my bed. I landed on something foreign, but something mine. I was scared to look in the mirror, though I did.

"That sorcerer turned me into a mutant!" My back now sported two, glossy black wings. Thankfully, that was all that changed compared to the other victims of the dark magic, but still. _Why did it take so much longer than the transformations for other people?_ Upon closer inspection, I discovered my wingtips were a shade of red. I gave them an experimental flap, but just because I have them doesn't mean I know how to use them. The wings weren't obnoxiously large, but hiding them under my shirt for school tomorrow definitely wasn't going to fly. No pun intended.

* * *

><p>I felt watched. I know that's crazy; my wings are carefully hidden in the backpack. Unfortunately I've always used a satchel for school; however, I found an old backpack in the hall closet. I had cut a hole in it and placed it over the bird-like appendages. It was a tight fit, but manageable. Fatigue was also starting to overcome me for I hadn't gotten much sleep. The wings make sleep and pretty much everything else awkward.<p>

My first couple of hours went by smoothly, however I wasn't prepared for gym. No way they'd let me wear my backpack, so I had to skip it until I could find a solution. I was very relieved when lunch time came around.

"Have you been avoiding me Cunningham?" asked Howard.

"Of course not!" Y_es you have._ "I…um…. Do want the rest of my popcorn chicken?"

"Really?" Howard then became completely focused on the food. _I need to tell him everything._ I prepared myself to confess why I had been avoiding him when something caught my eye. There was green smoke drifting across the cafeteria toward a visibly distressed student. _I thought the ninja killed that guy! How?_ I never had a chance to finish my thought as the student- Bucky I believe is his name- got stank'd.

He grew into a large, purple, top heavy creature with bulging yellow eyes. For two whole seconds, the cafeteria was quiet. Then the screams began and everyone rushed to the doors. The sudden movement agitated the Bucky-creature and he threw tables out of his way as he ran around the room. _Great first day. _I was about to leave too when I remembered that the late ninja had done something to change all those people back. So I had to do something too.

Howard got caught up in the flow of students and yelled my name when he saw I was staying in the cafeteria with the raging monster, but he couldn't do anything about it. When everyone left I pulled out the scarf and took my backpack off. Once I put the scarf on, I became much more confident about my plan. As Bucky rushed towards me, I vaguely noticed that the suit had adjusted to accommodate my wings. When he got close, I jumped clear over his head with a wing assist. This left him momentarily confused, which was just enough time for me to get a clear picture of what was going on. _The cafeteria is pretty much destroyed, Bucky and I are the only ones here and he's holding a triangle. Wut? _

It was true; throughout everything the kid was still grasping his musical instrument. Inspiration suddenly came to me, like someone had whispered what to do in my ear. It was worth a shot. I drew a sword from somewhere behind me (_It's a skin tight suit, how does that even work?)_ and jumped into the air again. This time I used my wings to stay aloft and though they are too small to sustain long flight, they help with long jumps. I angled toward the triangle Bucky was brandishing. The sword cleaved it in two, but the creature retaliated with a fist to the gut. Ouch. I slammed against the wall while my fellow student returned to normal.

_I'm glad that's over. I wonder where the Sorcerer is hiding and why he's stanking students. _

"Oh my gosh!"

"Who are you?"

"That was so bruce!"

These were all common questions as the student body filtered into the room again. I didn't know how to answer them and I was glad the suit disguised my identity. A black and red ball rolled into my palm from the sleeve and I had a pretty good guess at its purpose. I flew to where I had left my backpack and announced "Smoke bomb!" To everyone watching, it had looked like I vanished.

In the boy's bathroom, I replaced the scarf and my wings into the pack. I walked out like nothing happened and traveled back to the cafeteria. My best friend bumped into me before I reached my destination.

"What was _that _Cunningham?! I wasn't able to find you while that monster was attacking and I thought…" Howard faltered, "Thought that you didn't make it." He looked at me with sad eyes. _Please stop guilt tripping me bro. _

"Howard," I rested a hand on his shoulder, "I have something to show you after school."

"Don't change the subject!" he started but curiosity got the better of him. "What do you want to show me?"

"After school Howard." With that, I walked to my next class.

* * *

><p>The last hours progressed smoothly and the bell finally rang; dismissing us all. Howard had been giving suspicious glances the entire day and he followed me right out of the building.<p>

"Randy, you have been killing me all day! What's all the secrecy about?" I shushed and dragged him around the corner of the school.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you… just don't be freaked out okay?" Howard just raised an eyebrow. I inhaled deeply and let my backpack fall off my shoulders. His eyes widened at the sight of my new wings. "And that's not all," I continued. I retrieved the ninja scarf from my pack and wrapped it around my face. The look on my friends face was priceless.

"This is the cheese! So you were that guy that saved Bucky and how did this even happen?!" I'm pretty sure he was shocked enough that I could've pushed him over with one of my own feathers.

"Well, it's a slightly confusing tale that I don't even understand myself. I do know one thing though; an evil Sorcerer is responsible and I'm going to do everything within my power to stop him."

_Author note 1/24/14: There were a few things I had to change to fit my AU, but all in all I like it. Ever since reading Maximum Ride I've thought it would be fun to have wings. I also love my Au's ninja suit. I have a fetish for scarves and Randy's is the brucest one yet._

_a/n 11/30/14: i was too unsure of my writing to post this all those months ago but i figured why not. Its just a random thing i whipped up when i heard my grandpa died..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes.

I tapped my pencil on the desk top in time with the clock above the door. Tap tap tap. I couldn't pay attention to anything except the minute hand that was ticking away the last of the school week, the last of Friday. Not Mr. Bannister prattling on about the mythology unit next week or my best friend lobbing wadded bits of paper could tear my eyes off the savior of this dreadful week. Though I suppose it wasn't totally wonk.

Eight minutes.

After my display in the cafeteria, it had been the talk of the school. Howard's sister, Heidi, already had her report up on the school feed not even 24 hours later. Somehow she had also managed snap a grainy photo. Students and teachers alike were whispering about an angel or ninja who was watching over the school. Yet others insisted he was the cause of the rampaging student. I was being completely level-headed about the whole business… who am I kidding. THIS IS THE BRUCEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME.

Six minutes.

Let's face it. I've never been popular, but throughout elementary and middle school I've always had Howard. That was good enough for me. Even though they didn't know they were talking about me, I knew and it's cool to be the cheese ya' know? For once in my life I was noticed positively and not as that 'shoob who totally wonked that thing up…' but enough of that. That was the one, small, good thing of the first week of school. When the Bucky-Lizard threw me into the cafeteria wall, I started… seeing things.

Five minutes.

I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. I looked up the symptoms on my McFist Pad and one of them was double/blurry vision. My eyes feeling fuzzy and seeing colors could fall into that category, right? There is no way I could tell my mom though. A doctor visit is not on the top of my to-do list. The only thing between my wings and discovery are Howard's humongous hoodies. My backpack trick just doesn't cut it at home.

Three minutes.

I'm going to his house after school. He said that we were long overdue for a _Grave Puncher 3 _rematch and I agree. It has been a whole week since we last played! _A whole WEEK. _I hate school. Only two hundred and some more days until summer.

One minute.

Thankfully, there was no repeat of Monday. Was the Sorcerer's interference a one-time deal? I know it's terrible of me to wish for him to attack again, but I miss the excitement. I also want another chance to use the ninja scarf; my room is on the small side for ninja-y activities. In fact-

RING RING RING.

The screaming and the mad scramble out the door begin. The weekend begins. HECK YEAH. I am proud to say that despite being in the back of the classroom, I was the first out the door.

"Don't forget to-!" Whatever the English teacher tried to cram into the class time was lost.

"Hey, Cunningham!" Howard had found me by my locker. Eh, there's nothing pressing to take home. I shut the metal door. "Are you ready to get your cheese kicked?!" He punched my arm with a greasy fist. Just where did he get that bag of chips from.

"Oh, it's on!" I yell.

* * *

><p>I wish I could spend every day in Howard's basement room staring at the television screen punching graves mindlessly until drool is falling from my mouth. Wait, gross; forget that last part.<p>

Howard is beating me. Maybe if I could just distract him for a second…

Those funny colors from earlier? They suddenly came back in full force. It's like when you've been staring at a light for too long and close your eyes. Except mine were still open and _it physically hurt to concentrate on them._ My hands drop the controller and flew to my eyes on reflex.

"YOU HAVE PUNCHED ALL THE GRAVES" a mechanical male voice announced.

"Ha! You see that Cunningham?" Howard's voice rose. "I won and now you owe me nachos from Charlie Cluckers…" He trailed off. Huh, I wonder if he noticed that I'm curled up on the floor in the fetal position. It feels like a million spiders are crawling up my arms and I still won't open my eyes.

He grabs my shoulders. "Are you okay? Tell me what's going on or so help me-"

I open my eyes. All the colors from before are in focus and it no longer hurts. For some strange reason, they form arrows and squiggles and other pictures that flit around too quickly to recognize. They glow too.

"Howard, do you see those?" I sit up and gesture around. He looks at me doubtfully.

"See what? Did the grave punching fry your brain?" I'm pretty sure this isn't a side effect from a videogame or else it would have happened a lot sooner.

"No, look! How can you miss the glowing symbols?" By then end of my sentence I was yelling.

"For the last time Cunningham," Howard grabbed the wrist of my hand that was pointing at the squiggly flying around his head. "There are no… What the juice bro! When did you get a tattoo and why didn't you tell me?"

"Whaaat?" I don't have tattoos. I've thought about it before, but there's no way Mom would ever let me get one.

He pushed the hoodie sleeve up past my elbow and there it was; the source of the spidery feeling. They looked like my imaginary floating designs, _except they were on my arms._ There were more shiny doodles, plus Japanese (Chinese?) characters, two small ninjas and stylized clouds. The battling ninjas faded to reveal the words 'To win dishonestly is to loose'. Whatever that means.

"Howard I swear I did not get tattoos." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Does this have to do with your ninja thing?"

"I- no? Maybe?" Probably. The tattoos swirled away from his prodding finger. I wonder if the images will ever go away and if girls would find them hot. While lost in my thoughts, my best bud had locked the door. "Howard, what are you doing?"

"You promised me some bruce ninja moves and so I expect to see some." I had said that, therefore I whipped the scarf out of my pocket (my McSkinnies have surprisingly large ones) and wrapped it around the lower half of my face. Black gloves and long sleeves hid any trace of the new tattoos, but I could still feel them.

Despite having seen my wings before, Howard's eyes widened if only a little. The next hour consisted of me pulling out my various weapons. We found two different types of swords, a chain sickle, and throwing discs, but I couldn't find the balls the other ninja had used. It was a strange concept, to reach behind me and pull items I didn't know existed out of nowhere. The smokebombs were up the suit's sleeves and were too smelly to test out in the confined space. With each weapon I pulled out, Howard found something he could throw at me to see if I could cut it in half.

It was fun up until our activities got too loud and Heidi knocked on the door.

"Howard? Andy? What are you guys up to in there? Can you keep it down, it's past eleven and some people have to get up tomorrow!" Actually, it was still fun, if not more, to have annoyed her. I do wish she'd get my name right though.

"Fiiiiine," Howard whined. When her footsteps were gone, we both proceeded to laugh uncontrollably. It wasn't that funny, but after eleven everything becomes more laughable. Believing enough damage had been done for one night, I untangled the presumably ancient scarf from my neck. I seriously hate research and all that jazz, but maybe the ninja suit is worth looking into.

"I want to try it Cunningham!" He was already reaching for the balled up fabric.

"Sorry Howard," I used my height on my shorter friend advantageously, lifting it in the air as he jumped for it, "That's a no can do."

"Oh come on, I swear I'll give it back." I can't explain it; I just got a bad feeling from the thought. Ignoring me, Howard began to chase me around the room. It was hilarious how badly he was failing, but then I tripped. The fall to the floor was a short one and my pursuer snatched the scarf in victory.

"Sucker." He said, striking an action pose. Nothing happened. Howard tried wearing it a couple of different way and still no reaction.

"What the juice!? Is it broken or something?"

"It doesn't like you," I deadpan, snatching it back and tossing it at the bag of stuff I brought.

"Whatever," he retuned, huffing.

I lightly punched his shoulder. "Rematch on Grave Puncher?"

* * *

><p>Funny thing is, it wasn't until next morning that I realized my wings had also been turned into tattoos. They spread across the tops of my shoulders down to my elbows. Also a red, tilted G-shape had appeared over my heart. Those two were my only permanent ones, but it's still a little ridiculous. Ninja powers are cool and all, but I feel like a walking five year-old's drawing pad. Thank cheese for the cooler weather that allowed me to wear hoodies and long sleeves all the time.<p>

Oh, in case you're wondering, I beat Howard at the second round of Grave Puncher.

We spent the rest of the weekend together too. Just like usual we switched between houses, went to the Game Hole, and generally walked around Norrisville. I kept my eye out for anymore stank'd people, though I saw none. Although I still like my made up verb, I need a word referring to the people. 'Monster' would technically work, but it seems a little offensive. I learned the term 'Chimera' in science once; it'll do.

Monday eventually came again, as it always does. Somehow, it was actually worse despite that I could lose the awkward backpack. My troubles could be summed up with a single name: Bash Johnson. He's the step-son of the richest man in town, Hannibal McFist, and he's also a bully. In the first week of school he had already picked on all the band geeks. In fact, I think he was responsible for Bucky's lizard status last week. He looked like the typical bully/jock combo: big, surrounded by followers and often sneering.

Normally, I am able to avoid him and he almost never looks specifically for me. _Almost never. _Today Coach Green had thrown together a particularly dangerous game of three-legged dodgeball. Able to choose our own teammate, I, of course, paired up with Howard. We work well together, unlike Bash and his ally Mick. Bash doesn't co-operate with _anyone_ well.

For once in our lives, we dominated the game! In spite of our height difference, we got so many people out; including Bash. Having never lost at anything sports related Bash was hella mad and out to get us after class. That shoob Howard managed to disappear; then there's me, with my head hovering above the porcelain schnastiness that is a toilet.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED THAT BASH JOHNSON WHO IS ME IS GIVING YOU A SWIRLY!" Bash also likes to yell a lot. At that point I had a choice to make: sacrifice my stylin purple dyed hair or do something. Before last week I would have just given in. Now… I could easily have my wings materialize and knock him off balance, then slip away. Bash might even think he was attacked by a bird; keeping my secret safe.

But that's too reckless, right? _Screw it. _I briefly saw a tattoo flash on my wrist before I knocked the bully into the stall divider. His cry of surprise was totally worth it. Getting out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, I ran down the hall to lunch.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

I was feeling pretty good about myself and as if in response, the telltale green smoke was curling down the corridor. Maybe this is just a Monday thing?

* * *

><p>an: Im so happy from all the feedback on this! It's been a year so maybe you've noticed a change in my writing style? I hope this isn't too OOC…. How does one write immature teenage boys? Also, I swear more plot stuff is coming; I just had to set a few things up. edit: thank you TheFanGirl11!

example of tattoo i described: /awesome-looking-wings-tattoos-on-arm/adorable-mens-wings-tattoo-on-arm/


	3. Chapter 3

C'mon, I'm hungry. I should be at lunch not dealing with… I turn around to check if what I think is happening is actually happening. Yup. I hope Norrisville High can pay for the inevitable damages, or not since no school would be nice. Bash had been transformed into a giant gorilla chimera. This time I took more time to study my opponent than last week.

It's safe to say that chimera's are larger than their animal counterparts and dumber. Though I don't think Bash could get any dumber. The creepiest part of the whole combination is how closely he still resembles himself. Part of it was his hair, Bash still had his double spike thing going on, but mostly it was his eyes. They were human, glowing and looking straight at me.

I travel just a little further down the hallway to the nearest trashcan. Nobody was about but one can never be too careful. Pulling the scar out of my satchel, I closed my eyes to avoid being blinded by the bright light. I've taken to carting the bag around because it's less suspicious than a bulge in my pocket. The ninja scarf is pretty long; the longest end comes to my knees.

In the time that it takes for him to rip some lockers out of the wall and lob them at me, I note that it's funny that his chimera form is a gorilla. His step-father's minions are mechanical gorillas. Coincidence? Totally. And those lockers I was talking about? They hit me square in the chest. I think the suit enhances my strength and recovery, because there's no way I could shove them off me and stand up afterwards otherwise.

I race forward shouting "Ninja rings!" Pulling a few out, I throw them and then grab my sword. Bash-Gorilla blocks the rings with his arms. Thin lines leaking red appear where they had hit him. I felt bad about hurting him, but I'm sure he has no such qualms about me. With no hesitation he charges down the hallway, roaring.

It may be lunch time, but there's two lunch hours. Right now, it is freshman and sophomore lunch. Teachers from the older grades are poking their heads into the hallway and quickly closing their doors.

Using my wings for extra lift, I jump right over his head. "Ninja jump!"This reminds me of bull fighting, though this is a heck of a lot brucer. His feet slide on the tiled floor, giving me a few precious moments to figure out how to return him to normal. As much as I would love to leave him like this and never see him in school again, Bash's chimera is a danger to anyone who gets in his way.

Previous experience tells me that the person's change is caused by something upsetting and/or personal. When the previous ninja 'killed' the Sorcerer, everyone returned to normal; the Sorcerer was the cause. Then something happened with Bucky and the triangle he always carries around…

Too much thinking is bad for my health. Bash-Gorilla's hairy foot is grinding into my stomach, content to squish me to death. _Think Randy, think._ _What's Bash's problem? _I push up on the foot with little result. Familiar lights appear; the ones having to do with the whole ninja-tattoo-thing. Block letters that read "_A stick cannot be used in place of a rope_" sway gently in the air. _What does that mean? What did _I _do? _I could feel the tattoos swirl angrily beneath the suit. All I did was defend myself against the bully! Where was the harm in that?

Despite the teachers keeping their doors shut, quite a crowd had gathered. They stayed at a respectful distance, but if Bash took offense there would be no safe distance. Their imminent danger encouraged me to think faster, but to give them any chance at all I have to save myself first. I run through a mental list of weapons and the most useful thing I can think of are the undiscovered ninja balls and the smoke bombs.

I free one of my arms and flick my wrist as if to summon a smoke bomb, instead a green ball with lime green patterns on it rolls out from the suit's sleeve and into my hand. I have no idea what it does, though I throw it at my attacker anyway. "Ninja ball thing!" Electricity erupts from it, momentarily stunning Bash. Rolling away, I stand up. I have few bruises and my wings are numb from being in an awkward position so long. Not bad at all.

The tattoos and lights that are alarmingly becoming something of a conscience are definitely trying to tell me something. I don't see a stick or a rope anywhere… It's safe to assume _they_ think I'm responsible for this though. Maybe, just maybe, _they _think that using my wings for personal reasons is the wrong use for them? That something meant to help others shouldn't be used to save myself from an inconvenience? Which is honkin' weird since the wings aren't part of the ninja thing, right?

The chimera has lost interest in me and is after the closer targets. Unwilling to see what he has planned for them, I trust my gut and drop a smoke bomb. In the smoke I take the scarf off and prepare to face Bash as myself.

X

I walk back to the cafeteria, my glorious purple hair dripping wet. Howard is alone at the table.

"Hey man, save anything for me?"

"Nope." Came his reply as he ate the last of his french fries. At this point it would be too much effort to go up to the intimidating lunch lady and get food. "Wha' happen ta you?"

"Well, Bash tried to give me a swirly as revenge for getting him out during dodgeball." I sigh.

"Looks like he succeeded." Howard's pronunciation improved once he swallowed the fries.

"Oh I wasn't done. I then got away from him which insulted him even more. The Sorcerer stanked him, I became the ninja and fought him, but I had to surrender as Randy Cunningham to him so that he'd return to normal."

"Sounds wonk."

I silently agree with him. I'm still figuring out this whole business and the best I can figure is that the Sorcerer's magic is connected to strong negative emotions. That theory explains what happened to Bash. Why did I have to let him dunk my head in the toilet though? I never realized how complicated this ninja stuff would get. It makes my head hurt. And my torso, legs, back and shoulders. Ouch.

"Cunningham, did you hear the news?!" Exclaimed Howard, who was more interested in what he was about to say than what had happened to me. "The school is allowing McFist to place a snack machine in the building! And he's going to deliver it personally!"

"Are you serious? This is the cheese! We might even get to see him!" I now understand why he was so excited. As much as I dislike Bash, McFist Industries makes the best electronics, clothing, food and pretty much anything else! Howard and I like to consider ourselves his biggest fans. Plus having McSnacks whenever during school would be great too.

The bell rings and lunch is over. Students file out and we're at the end of the line, caught up in talking about McFist and his contributions to Norrisville. We almost walk out when the back door to the cafeteria opens and two robotic gorillas back in pulling a trolley with a very large box on it. The snack machine! After them came Viceroy, McFist's assistant, and finally, the man himself.

"Put it there," directed Viceroy. The two apes wheeled the machine where he had pointed. "No, more to the left… perfect."

"How much longer will installation take?" McFist asks Viceroy, sounding impatient.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; it'll be done in just a few minutes." The robo-apes began to unpack it just as the principal walked in.

"I am so glad you were able to make it Mr. McFist." Principal Slimovitz is nice enough, but he always seems to be nervous. That could be because of students shape shifting and damaging school property. This is only his second year as principal.

"So am I. Viceroy…." Viceroy hit a button and the vending machine powered up, glowing like a firework in the night sky. P Slimz (A nickname we students gave the principal) smiled widely and clapped.

"Too bad there isn't a student we could test run this on…" Viceroy stated, shifting his weight to his right foot.

"Well, what about those two?" McFist said, pointing at us with his mechanical right arm. Howard and I had been watching from the background the whole time and it was paying off.

"They'd be happy to help, wouldn't you boys?" The principal gestured for us to come forward.

"Would we ever!" Howard starts to run, I jog, but I can keep up with him because of my longer legs. Maybe half a year ago now, McFist had had some sort of accident where his arm had to be amputated. Thanks to technology he now has a fully functioning arm.

"I call it the Automatic Dispenser of McSnackables, or ADOM for short. Choose a McSnackable, it's on the house." It was the usual McFist industries green and had seven rows and five columns of junk food deliciousness. Nothing could distract me from the moment, except for one thing. The Sorcerer's magic was creeping along the floor, keeping to the shadows. No one else seemed to notice it, which was understandable. I've been making a point to notice that kind of thing.

Howard went with the classic McSquiddles and I punched in a random code, still watching the mutating smoke out of the corner of my eye. This is wonk; I finally get to be within five feet of the brucest person in Norrisville and I'll probably have to ninja, ending this moment.

As it comes closer to our group, I panic. I had just finished with Bash! There is no way I could fight another crazy chimera. Unable to concentrate on the scientist's questions, Howard nudged me; probably wondering why I was being such a shoob.

The last few feet, my eyes wide with terror, it accelerated straight toward McFist. My mouth opens, I have to warn him, but no sound comes out. It's just as well; the magic dissipates at his feet, no harm done. The bell rings; the five minute passing period is over. I should be in Spanish.

"Well now. Wasn't that nice?" P Slimz says, "Don't worry, I'll send an email to your teachers excusing your tardiness."

"Thanks Mr. McFist!" Howard turns to leave. I must have stared too long. McFist looks at me.

"Run along now." Was it just me or did McFist's voice become deeper? Whatever happened there, I think the town celebrity may not be trustworthy.

A/n: no editing was done to this chapter so if there's a mistake tell me kay :)


	4. Chapter 4

Very rarely did I ever do my homework alone. Howard and I always went over to each other's homes after school whether there's homework or not. Today, Wednesday evening, the Weinerman's went out to eat for his father's birthday. His family likes me for the most part, (I'm not sure about Heidi. Tolerate might be a better word.) but they are eating at a Chinese restaurant and I don't like Chinese much.

Anyway, Mr. Bannister had introduced the mythology unit Monday and had assigned a paper due tomorrow and I really need to do it. It just needs to be a paragraph or two about Norrisville myths and or legends. Apparently in order to understand the past cultures myths, we needed to know how ours started or something like that. My first thought was Mudfart, a previous student a long time ago named Jason Myers who drowned in the swamp after embarrassing himself in front of the whole school. It's a pretty good campfire story that I have entirely memorized.

The unfortunate thing is that there had been a sign-up sheet and all the familiar stories had been taken; we were supposed to sign up last Friday. Some of the options were Catfish Man who lives in the Norrisville forest, the lonely cowboy ghost who wanders the streets, the typical ghoul types in the graveyard and so on so forth. The last ones left were the evil deity that lives in the sewers and something called Sosarah. I had never heard of the last one before and since I was going to look it up out of curiosity anyway, I figured I might as well do my report on it.

I type the word into the search box; absolutely nothing. I tack on 'Norrisville' at the end and press the enter button. The second link down seems to be relevant. The webpage has a dark purple background and the header reads: THE SUPERNATURAL PAST OF NORRISVILLE USA. I nearly hit the back arrow after reading the description. It looked like some conspiracy blog with the most recent entry "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", but the subcategories were promising.

HUMANOIDS/ CREATURES/ UNEXPLAINED EVENTS/ LOCATIONS

SEARCH:

Not knowing what a 'Sosarah' even is, I use the search function. An article comes up with the same name.

**SOSARAH **

_During the 1880s the first Japanese settlers arrived in America and, eventually, the town of Norrisville. With them they brought their folklore, part of which were the Yōkai. Yōkai (__妖怪__, "apparitions", "spirits" or "demons") are a class of supernatural monsters that cover a board range of characteristics. In this case, there is a sub-category of han'yo (half-demons) where an Yōkai and a human produce offspring. _

_During the eighties Norrisville was a small, rural town prone to superstition. They told the story of a han'yo that secretly lived among in human form. If angered, it would transform into a terrible monster and kill the offender. There are many Yōkai that "transform into something horrific and grotesque usually during an extremely emotional state (__**source**__)"_ _but this one was unique in that it had a special power to temporarily force its transforming ability on to normal people. This story likely spread to encourage neighbors to be friendly to each other._

_The tale eventually caught on with English speakers and they added their own elements to it. First of all is the name. Sōsarā is how the Japanese Kanji are pronounced; in English it was spelled 'Sosarah' with an H at the end. As time went on, Sosarah morphed into 'Sorcerer' because of the similar pronunciation. After this the figure became more of a shape-shifting magician with a magical belt that used people's life force for power. The Sorcerer became popular when an author with the initials P.P wrote a short story where the most influential family of Norrisville (the Norisu's,) challenged the Sorcerer to a duel and defeated him; burying him alive in a now forgotten chamber beneath Norrisville._

The article went on to report supposed sightings and how the myth was forgotten over the years… but holy cheese. I sat there stunned for a moment. It just explains so much. The only part the article left out was the ninja scarf. It seems likely that the scarf and Sorcerer are related. Was the Norisu family the original ninjas?

I write my English paper as quickly as possible with my bruised hand. There had been a stanking today; Pradeep, a French horn player, had transformed when someone played a prank on him involving spiders. The incident was minor, but he stepped on my sword hard aka my writing hand. I scroll to the bottom of the page. The author's name is Mac Antfee; I've never heard of him but I'll keep it in mind. There's still a lot more I want to know. My next thought is that I have to tell Howard of what I learned; maybe he will have some ideas.

Well I did enough homework for one day, time to play videogames.

* * *

><p>That next morning I overslept my alarm, which in turn gave me no chance to talk to Howard before school began. In my first hour class, Algebra, we sit on opposite sides of the room which made science class our first chance to talk because were sit at the same table.<p>

"Cunningham! Where were you?" Howard whispered angrily.

"He he… sorry. But I have something really important to tell you!" Mrs. Driscoll asks everyone to pull out our worksheets. Whoops. There were worksheets? "The Sorcerer is real!"

"Um? We kinda know that already, unless you think you got your chicken wings from Santa Claus." He said irritably.

"No not like that and they're not chicken," I _hate _chickens, "chickens can't fly."

"You can't either."

"I… kinda can." Howard rolled his eyes. "What I meant was that I found historical proof! And I think I know why he's interested in Norrisville and our school!"

He was about to say something when a human skeleton appeared between us.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Its jaws moved, but it was actually the teacher speaking. Jerry, the skeleton, is her late husband and she carries him around for some reason. I really hope that isn't his actual bones; that'd be schnasty.

"No… sir." I replied. We also have to pretend like he's alive.

"Just make sure you pay attention." Mrs. Driscoll placed some papers on our table and walked to the front of the room.

"Now class, two weeks from now we are going on the annual freshman fieldtrip to McFist industries. Make sure you have your legal guardian sign the slip by then." Mrs. Driscoll was now the one talking.

"Now then, Dave. What is your answer for number one?"

* * *

><p>On the way to PE, I fill Howard in on the specifics of the webpage. "I think THE SORCERER IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER NORRISVILLE."<p>

"Pfft, are you pulling my cheese." Howard laughs. He actually laughs I cannot believe this.

"He killed the other ninja and now he's after me! Why else would his magic be in the school?"

"I don't know; I just don't understand how you think he wants to rule the world. Having a grudge against ninjas, ok, but world domination?"

"I never said the world, just the town." Alright, maybe that is a little drastic, but why else would he be after the Ninja?

"Hey, you might be right, but I don't want you to be distracted over nothing tonight." He says with a wicked smile.

"What's happening tonight?"

"Tonight… Tonight we TP P Slimz house." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"C'mon! That is sooo three years ago." We enter the locker room, continuing the conversation in hushed tones. Toilet papering people's houses used to be the thing, but everyone and their brother has done it. Only a shoob would do something so un-cool.

"Just hear me out. This will probably get school wide coverage. My sister would cover it on her show." Howard leans closer. "You know how OCD he is. He might not even show up to school, trying to clean up the mess. And do you know what tomorrow is?" I shake my head, not sure where he was going with this. "Math test! P Slimz wouldn't leave that for a substitute."

"Ahhhh." I say in understanding. Maybe this won't be un-bruce afterall. "I like it. I like it. So how'd you think this one up?"

By now we had dressed in the white and blue gym uniforms. Most wore shorts and a t-shirt, but there's also an alternate long sleeve and sweatpants combo. I have to wear long sleeves. Even though the strange ninja tattoos on my arms aren't always around, the wings come past the sleeves on a t-shirt. I'm glad it's fall now, because summer is going to be a killer.

"First of all, I am the Mastermind of Schemes," I nod. Howard does come up with ingenious plots- occasionally. "and second… it actually wasn't my idea. Der Monster Klub talked to me about this morning which you wouldn't know 'cause you were LATE."

"Say what now?"

"Don't deny it Cunningham. You were so late that-"

"I meant the club thing." The question was too late. Coach Green was already telling us about the new, exciting, and totally dangerous PE event for the day.

"You'll see at lunch."

I'm still confused, but today's game of 'hopscotch with a flamethrower' keeps my mind otherwise occupied.

* * *

><p>When lunch rolls around and Howard starts walking away from our normal table I become a little concerned.<p>

"Howard, where are we going?"

"We're meeting the Klub."

"What Kl-" I begin, but it's painfully obvious who this 'club' is. In the far corner, four students sit conspiratorially. They are Julian, Dave, Juggo and Theresa, some of the most unpopular kids in my grade. Although, I had never really thought of Theresa as unpopular, she was just one of those people who faded into the background. You know? People who aren't part of the student council or a sport like football or gymnastics, who aren't a trouble maker and are quiet in class? That's Theresa. I think we did a project once in middle school together.

And Howard was willingly sitting here? He must be really unprepared for this math test. I mean, I am too, but we have a rep to keep up here. Or at least, we want to have a rep. It's only the second week of high school after all.

"Heeello gentlemen," He winks at Theresa, "And lady. You guys ready for the prank of the year?" Howard loves being dramatic. He sits closest to Julian, who is in a chair at the head of the table; I sit between my best friend and Juggo. Theresa is across from me.

"Indeed," Julian grins… evilly? He may dress like an eccentric undertaker, but 'evilly' may be too extreme a description. "Dazzle us with your brilliant plan," he continues with dramatic hand gestures.

"Okay. First we-" I cut Howard off.

"For the love of cheese can someone explain what's going on here! Do you guys not want to take the math test either?" Juggo draws a breath as if to answer, but it is Julian who gives the run down.

"No. We have much greater purpose in mind! Have you heard of the recent monster attacks?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Though the school publicly denies this, students are turning into monsters and no one knows the cause. The Monster Klub has come together," Julian leans across the table, "to learn how to harness that power for ourselves."

My jaw drops. I look at Howard and he is equally shocked.

"Unfortunately, we haven't figured it out yet. Our plans for revenge nonetheless must go on." I choke out a response.

"Revenge for what?"

"Stevens plays the sad trombone every time I mess up my juggling." Juggo looks down at the table sadly, which is ironic because he's dressed as a clown.

"And Bash makes fun of my accordion playing." Dave adds.

A fist banging on the table startles us.

"PRINCIPAL SLIMOVITZ BROKE UP MY TWIRLING TEAM." Theresa glares at me as if I had something to do with it. "He did it to pay for the damage the monsters did." Well, maybe it kinda is my fault. She still has her twirling baton even though the principal had asked for them to be returned.

"So that's why we're TPing P Slimz? Sounds legit." Howard is back to his usual unfazed self. Julian nods.

"What about you Julian?" My voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Hm? Oh, I just want to help my friends here. If we learn how to transform ourselves it would make revenge so much easier."

"Okay. We're going to need at least twenty rolls and I think ten p.m. will be the best time to pull it off." I can't believe Howard is still going to help them plan this.

I've totally checked out of the conversation. Julian is insane! If he had ever seen the chimeras he would have seen that they had no control. Anyway, TPing a house is pretty harmless; what would he do as a couple hundred pound animal?

"Hey, Randy." Theresa isn't as mad looking now. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"Nah. I'm fine."

"I think we should fork his lawn too." Howard declares. There are murmurs of agreement.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious the Ninja showed up the same day of the attack?" She's talking to me again.

"Well…"

"I guess we wouldn't need a ninja without the monsters but still. I wonder if knows the secret behind them." Theresa says thoughtfully.

"Do you blame him then? For the monsters showing up, I mean."

"No. I actually think he's pretty cool. I wish I could have seen him this week, all I saw were pictures."

"Really?"

We spend the rest of lunch discussing Ninja theories. I make stuff up or just agree with what she says. Howard and Julian finalized their plans for tonight and I'm going to join them even though Julian creeps me out. It's not like I can leave Howard alone with them and… I wouldn't mind talking to Theresa again.

* * *

><p>an: I am so sorry if anyone whos actually knows Japanese reads this. Google can only help me so much. I just wanted to give the sorcerer a different background than whats in the cartoon. *covers face and hides in a corner* I don't even know anymore. And im still deciding shipping stuff. I think theres going to be a Heidi moment next chapter if all goes well.

I would love to get some more feedback on this. good or bad :)


	5. Chapter 5

Howard's house is closer to Slimovitz's than mine is, so it was decided I would spend the night there. I stopped by home first to get my bike. Though both Howard and I know how to drive, we're too young for a license and we definitely aren't 'borrowing' a car. His house is pretty far, but bikes will be fine. Juggo has an older sister, who is willing to drive him and everyone else and because of that they are also bringing the supplies.

To Howard's house I brought my school stuff, overnight clothes, and an all-black outfit for tonight's fun. I considered wearing my ninja stuff 'cause ninjas are supposed to be stealthy and stuff, but obviously that wouldn't go over well. My black McHoodie will be just fine.

I have to admit, I feel mildly apprehensive about tonight. You know how people will say something 'made their skin crawl'? I know how that literally feels. The ninja tattoos had been moving restlessly ever since lunch and I'm too scared to look at them. Every time I even thought about tonight the oh-so helpful lights would dance in my vision; playing out scenes of mayhem. Why the juice do I need both manifestations? It honestly freaks me out how _they_ respond to my thoughts. I can live with it though if it means I can send the Sorcerer back to his hole in the ground. Wherever that is.

Howard jabs me with his pencil. "What's up? You've been sighing an awful lot for the past hour." Right now we're trying to fill in the irregular verbs worksheet for Spanish.

"I don't know. Are you sure about the prank tonight?"

"Course I'm sure. Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"I guess. Hey, what's the past tense form of 'tener' for 'I had'?"

"Ehh, lemme look it up."

"Hooooward!" The door is closed, but we can hear Heidi just fine.

"Whaaaat." He yells with exasperation.

"Have you seen my red bracelet?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure it's not in your room somewhere?" With this she opens his bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm sure. What would I want with your stupid bracelet?"

"Ugh. I'm always finding weird stuff in here so you never know."

"You go through my stuff?!" Howard gets up as if to confront his sister.

"Whatever." Heidi leaves and Howard flops onto the bed, messing up his ginger hair.

"You're so lucky being an only child Cunningham."

"It can't be that bad." When I was younger, I sometimes wished for a sibling. Howard is the closest thing to a brother I've got.

"It is though. She's so nosey."

"She runs the school gossip show. Can't do that without being nosey."

"Heidi shouldn't be investigating _my_ personal life though. The only thing I know is how to beat the secret level in Grave Punchers… and the secret identity of the Ninja." He winks at me.

"You wouldn't!" I don't think he would.

"Nah."

* * *

><p>It's nine-thirty. The house is silent. We had just gotten back from saying goodnight to Howard's parents, who are now asleep. Heidi is on the top floor, so I think we're good to go. Unlatching the window, we hop out and go around to the back of the garage where our bikes are waiting for us. The street lights are lit up and we're zooming down the sidewalk. Two blocks straight, a right on Main, a couple more blocks and finally a right on his road.<p>

The Monster Klub was waiting for us; three bags next to them filled with supplies. No one says a word, it's too risky. P Slimz lives in town and his neighbors are close, thankfully Slimovitz believes in early bedtimes. There are six of us so the goal is to get this done quick and get to the parking lot of the closest convenience store to celebrate.

Dave and Howard grab the boxes of plastic forks and begin stabbing them into the ground. Julian wraps the bushes, Theresa wraps his car (he doesn't have a garage) and Juggo and I are throwing the rolls over the few trees in the yard. My tree is only about eight feet tall, I wonder if I could completely wrap it, like a mummy. I'm gonna go for it. I throw the roll over it from different angles, trying to keep the strands in one piece.

I hear Julian giggle. Looking behind me, it appears he's trying to do a skull and crossbones design on the bushes. He didn't even bother to change into dark clothes like the rest of us, though his dark purple suit works just as well. Howard and Dave are almost done with the lawn forking. With a sigh of relief, I try to calm my nerves. We're almost done and no one has caught us.

I finish my tree and I consider helping Theresa with the car when Julian approaches me.

"Having fun Ran-dy?" He asks, pronouncing my name like it has two syllables. Julian's too close for my liking, however it's the only way to hear each other's whispers. Out of reflex I straighten my back, trying to look taller. Of course it has no effect; Julian is as tall as I am.

"Totally," I attempt to go around him, but he gets in my way.

"You know, it's too bad we can't toilet paper the top of that tree," He nods his in the direction of a tall pine in the side yard. "We would need a ladder… or someone who can fly." His eyes stare into my soul.

"Um, hehe, t-that would be helpful… yeah." Julian is really creeping me out. I look around, but no one else notices us. It's only through sheer will power that I hold my ground as he comes closer still. Julian giggles again.

"Come with me quietly and nobody gets hurt," his sing-song tone wasn't matching his words. Is he joking?

"Julian," I back away now, "I don't think…"

"Fine," His hands reaches into an inner pocket of his coat, "don't say I didn't warn yoooou."

"Juuuuggo!" Julian shouts across the yard. "Why don't you tell everyone the name of the stuffed animal you sleep with?"

"Julian! What are you doing? You're going to get us caught!" I whisper-shout as long as I dare.

"Not cool man. What happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers!" Juggo is also loudly whispering.

"Its name is Admiral Cuddles by the way." Howard snorts. Oh cheese I see where this is going please don't laugh Howard.

"And Theresa here… I know who she has a crush on." I see a light flick on across the street.

"Julian stop!" Theresa is running towards him. I honestly would not be surprised if she punched him in the face.

"She has a crush on Randy Cunningham!" She stops in her tracks. _Wait, what?_ Julian smiles maliciously and places a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"And Dave, did you really think I was your friend? Your accordion sounds like a dying duck!"

The green smoke starts to form and I reach for the ninja scarf… only to realize it was in my other change of clothes! For once I willingly check and see what _they_ have to say. '_A ninja is more than the weapon he wields' _I'm not wielding _any _weapon how is that helpful.

"Cunningham!" Howard is being held by Julian with a knife to his throat in Julian's other hand was a green orb. I vaguely remember seeing the Sorcerer have some of those on that fateful day.

"Yes Ran-dy, save your friend here!" The chimeras were still, waiting for me to make a move. "Or should I say… Ninja!" After everything that had happened, I really shouldn't have been shocked that Julian knew.

"How? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Magic recognizes itself Randy!" With that he moved his hand with the orb and my wings appeared against my will. "I gave you a chance to meet with the Sorcerer, but now you die." Julian floated onto P Slimz's roof, leaving Howard on the ground unharmed.

The stanked students are the most unnatural yet; I can't think of any animal to compare them to. Dave's an emaciated, blue _thing_ with arms like bendy straws; Juggo looks like a garish demon clown with four arms; Theresa might be a plant if plants had teeth sharper than a great white shark. It's terrible of me, I know, but they kinda reminded me of the Fooglies from the movie SPY kids.

I strike a dramatic fighting pose. "I may not have my scarf, but I can still kick your butts!"

"You don't have your scarf? YOU SHOOB CUNNINGHAM! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" At this very moment, the principal opens his front door wearing a fluffy bathrobe and slippers.

"What in tarnation is goin' on out here?" Upon seeing the three chimeras, he screamed like a little girl and locked his door. Slimovitz didn't notice me at all.

With a roar, the creature formerly known as Juggo rushes at me. His legs are too small to support his weight so the clown walks on all fours like a spider. At least I have a few weeks of experience; Howard can only run as Chimera-Dave chases him.

"Howard, get outta here!" I yell. I can't protect him like this; too many enemies and no ninja weapons.

"I'm not leaving you!" He yells back and runs somewhere behind the house. Chimera-Theresa had seen P Slimz and is trying to break into his house. The door is locked, but her new form can easily smash windows.

To be honest I'm not in a much better position than Howard. It is hard to formulate a plan when you are running from something three times your size without even something as simple as a stick to protect yourself. My pursuer reaches out to grab me, I jump and fall. Something had tripped me… the honkin' plastic forks!

Chimera-Juggo grabs one of my legs, dangling me in front of his giant, red mouth. I've never seen what happens to the Sorcerer's creations when they are not stopped. I wonder if they would eat me. Just as I'm sure is going to do just that, he flings me high into the air; from an outside perspective it appear that he's juggling me. At maximum height I spy Howard in the back fighting off Chimera Dave with… a rake? Gravity takes hold once more and I fall into the clown's waiting hands. The sensation of helplessly falling is so much worse than riding a roller-coaster at Whoopie World. My breath is knocked out of me one, two, three, four times and I'm in the air again.

Howard yells, glass shatters and a chimera roars. The world is spinning so fast, but I can hear him laughing and I remember. That emo butt-wipe Julian is working with my enemy and threatened my best friend. Theresa, Dave and Juggo are nothing but puppets to him; Julian is the puppet master and I need to cut some strings.

"Ninja-McKicks-to-the-face!" I yell, slamming my feet into my assailant's large, red nose. I land on my feet after a backflip. The shining lights of ninja knowledge point out a fatal flaw in Julian's plan. Shoob made himself an easy target; he's not the only one who can fly onto roofs. His back is turned, amused as he watches my best bud fend for his life.

I run, focusing solely on the figure on the roof. I spread my wings, preparing to leap, and then _pain. _Terrible pain. Once again I'm face to face with a mouthful of teeth. Chimera-Theresa had grabbed me by the waist, thorns like a rosebush protruding from her arms tearing through my hoodie. The boa constrictor vines tightening. Bones protesting. Teeth flash and it feels like lightening hit my entire left side. _She bit me. _

I land somewhere, tossed like a toddler's unwanted toy.

"_Howard."_ I whisper. I can no longer hear anything from the backyard. _No… he can't…_ Someone's walking toward me. "H-Howard!" I stutter.

"No, just me," It's dark out, but I can see Julian's grin just fine.

"Why did you do this?" I gasp. I really hope none of my ribs broke, 'cause breathing is suddenly a lot of effort.

"I've always wanted to be a great magician and now I've got this," Julian fondles the sorcerer ball. "All I had to do was find the ninja and destroy him. Come my Klub, finish what we have started."

* * *

><p>an: I decided to split my plans for this chapter into two, so yes Heidi will be in the next update. Minor edits made to chap 3. fyi one year ago today i made this au~ wah


	6. Chapter 6

A garden rake comes swinging through the air, knocking Julian to his feet. I don't think I've ever been happier to see gardening implements in my entire life.

"Give it up Julian! We have you surrounded," ordered Howard. _He's alright! _The 'we' he was referring to was himself and Dave, who is unstanked and holding a hoe.

"No, I have you surrounded!" Julian sneered. Chimeras Theresa and Juggo had answered his call. Howard swore. It is now or never. With one final effort, I leap onto Julian, wrapping my hands around his throat. He is their source of misery and if he's unconscious Juggo and Theresa might return to themselves.

"Randy… stop… _please_," Julian begs as his face turns blue. Dropping the orb in favor of defending himself, Julian grabs my wrists. My hold does not waver, not even when Julian attempts to pry my hands from around his neck.

Howard and Dave are amazingly holding off the chimeras with their improvised weapons. Later I learn that the chimeras became more cautious once Julian dropped the orb. The battle had turned in our favor and then Julian disappears, leaving only wisps of green smoke behind.

"Wonk it," I mutter. Julian is now most likely with the Sorcerer, reporting to him who the Ninja is, if he doesn't already know.

The chimeras shrink, leaving familiar faces in their place. I try to crawl into the shadows where they won't be able to see me, but it hurts too much. Besides Howard, they can't know that I'm tainted by the Sorcerer's magic, that I'm the Ninja… especially Theresa. As much as I'd love the popularity, it doesn't feel right right now. Dave probably didn't notice my wings earlier, being so focused on Julian.

"Randy…" I must look bad if Howard's using my first name. "You're going to be fine, totally fine. Yep," He runs he hand through my hair, possibly the one part of my body that doesn't hurt.

"Honestly, how bad is it?" I am almost scared to ask.

"Randy! Are you okay?" Theresa shouted, all pretenses of being quiet dropped. Juggo and Dave are following close behind.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Howard mutters and simultaneously forced his hoodie over my head. I hissed as it disturbed a few cuts, but it's a necessity. I hadn't realized it until now; my wings would not return to their tattoo form. Not sure whether it was from Julian's magical voodoo or just because it hurt too much to try. I accept the hoodie and stand up, leaning heavily on Howard. Should I respond truthfully or positively?

"Never," I cough. _Owwwwwww. "_better." _Nailed it. _

"Dave told me what happened… I can't remember any of it, but I'm so sorry if I hurt you," Theresa stammered, voice on the edge of tears. Her fingers listlessly played with strands of hair.

"You know how much I love this mushy gushy stuff, but I think we should get outta here," Howard deadpans. The lights were on in every house and a few brave souls were peeking out of their doors.

"Good idea Howard. Are you sure you can make it to the parking lot where Juggo's sister is?" Theresa asks.

"Totally." The last thing I need is a trip to the hospital; we just need to get back to Howard's. A little first aid and some sleep and I'll be as right as a robo-ape on a rollercoaster. With help from Howard, I'm able to make it to the car. Unfortunately that meant our bikes had to be left behind; we'll get them one day.

* * *

><p>The drive was tense; although the driver didn't ask questions, she must have known something went wrong. Julian's missing, I look like wonked cheese and Howard has a shiner. I should feel more concerned for him; he's never been in a real fight in his life. However, it's hard to think about anything else besides that my <em>entire torso <em>is figuratively-it might as well be literally- _on fire. _I might have just gotten away with only a few bruises if not for Theresa's chimera. No point in telling her that though.

She parks a block away from the Weinerman home to let us out. There is no way I would have made it back to his window without Howard's help. My legs weren't injured; it was just hard to focus on walking when everything hurt. Every step was a battle against gravity, against my own fatigue. Sleep. Sleep would be nice.

The window makes no noise. I never thought I'd be so grateful that his basement room has an egress window; they are large and make going in and out easy. Howard goes through first and then helps me. The room is just as we left it… or so we thought. The light flicks on, revealing Heidi in her nightgown and bathrobe.

"You have ten seconds to convince me why I shouldn't tell Mom and Dad that you guys snuck out on a school night," she said smugly, crossing her arms.

"I… We had to get something from Cunningham's house?" Howard offered weakly.

"As if! Wait," she crossed the room, "Howard, what happened to your eye?" At this point I consider making a break for it; maybe I can make it to my own house? No chance. _Heidi please don't notice me. _Howard slapped her probing hand away from his face.

"I fell on a rock," he lied. Her demeanor had changed from a self-satisfied tattletale to a concerned big sister as soon as she noticed Howard's black eye and minor scrapes. I still can't believe he held his own against a chimera _with only a garden rake _and only got a black eye.

"C'mon. I can fix you up in the upstairs bathroom," she grabbed his hand, leaving no room for argument. "Coming Sandy?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I shake my head and don't correct her. The bed is so close; I bet I can reach it without help. _Haha Nope. _Note to self: faceplants are majorly not bruce.

"Howard, what's wrong with him?" Heidi asked, mildly concerned. She's used to me doing weird stuff by now; falling over is on the lower end of weirdness. Speaking of which, Howard says she still blackmails him with the bathtub video…

"I don't know. It was too dark earlier," Howard looks at her, making the most pathetic face he can to gain Heidi's sympathy. "Can you fix him too?"

"O-okay. Just like old times right?" Howard and I use to get scraped up often as kids. Heidi was always the one to get band aids and clean us up.

"But Howard! What about…?" I exclaim. As I've thought more about it, people knowing that I'm the Ninja would actually be really awesome. The only problem is that I'm still a freak. The chimeras have been on the minds of everyone at school. Parents are even threatening to pull their children out to keep them safe. Chimeras are scary and dangerous and technically I'm one of them too. Heidi cannot learn about my wings; she'll blab about it on her show.

"No choice Cunningham," states Howard as he picks me up. Few think it, but he's actually really strong. The problem is that he's also really lazy most of the time.

"Howard, No!" Too late. A minute later and we're all piled into the bathroom. Heidi closes the door, runs cold water and presses a cold washcloth onto Howard's eye. Another five minutes and his scrapes are cleaned and covered with band aids. Meanwhile, my pain has diminished to a dull throb.

"Your turn Rudy," she states. "You'll have to take off that hoodie."

"My name is _Randy_ and it's not that bad, really," I plead.

"Can you keep a secret?" inquires Howard.

"Sure? What's going on here? Did you guys join a gang?" Heidi pauses to breath, "Please say you didn't join a gang."

"No we didn't join a gang, just tell me you can keep a secret," he says, his voice deadly serious.

"As long as you're not in a gang, doing drugs, or going to tell me who your crush is, then yes, I can keep a secret. For the love of cheese tell me already."

"CunninghamistheNinja!" Howards blurts, the four damning words blurring into one. I don't think I've ever seen someone's eyes grow so big.

"What the juice Howard?!" I cannot believe he just did that. Did he even think of the consequences?

"Sorry bro, but you need help," with nothing left to lose, I allow Howard to assist me in getting his hoodie off me. In the light my own hoodie looks worse than I remember. The thorns and teeth from Theresa's plant-chimera had ripped it in multiple spots and despite the black coloring, blood is visible.

"Tandy is the Ninja? And I can't tell anyone? That's wonk," Initial surprise over, her thoughts are on her webcast.

"So you aren't going to tell everyone about this?" I ask quietly.

"No, a promise is a promise," she pauses, "Can you take off this hoodie too? I need to be able to get at your wounds."

As usual, the wings had materialized through whatever I am wearing at the time. The only way to remove my hoodie is to make them disappear and that's not happening right now.

"I can't actually," I gesture with my hand, "the wings won't go away."

"You mean they can? Go away I mean," she asks excitedly.

I nod, uncomfortable with the attention.

"How'd you get them and what's it like being the Ninja? Do you know why the students are becoming monsters?" I'm sure her questions would have continued if Howard hadn't stopped her.

"Can you please stop being a reporter for once in your life? He's like bleeding to death and I don't know what to do!"

"I… okay. Sorry," Heidi smiles weakly. Pulling a pair of scissors out of a drawer she asks, "Do you mind if I cut it then? It's a lost cause anyway."

After a few minutes of careful cutting, I'm sitting on the vanity counter wearing nothing but a pair of McSkinnies. Normally this wouldn't be weird; Howard and I see each other all time with only underwear. This time his older sister is present. Though I'm the only one worried about it. The Weinerman siblings are too busy freaking out over the thirty or so teeth marks that circle around my side, shoulder and back. Not to mention the hundreds of little marks that feel like paper cuts on my stomach and hips.

"Holy cheese! Just what were you guys doing?" Heidi yells. "Were you attacked by a shark?"

"Shh! You'll wake Mom and Dad up!"

"Okay, think Heidi. You went through Health class and learned first aid freshman year. You can handle this," Pulling out more washcloths and bottles from cabinets, she continued to mumble to herself. "Howard, wet this with cool water and clean the blood off," Heidi hands him a washcloth.

Now, I don't really feel like describing the next ten minutes. Basically it consisted of cleaning the cuts, putting antibiotics on them and lastly bandaging them. It hurt nearly as bad as receiving them, but the past is the past and maybe now I can finally get some sleep.

Howard had gone downstairs to change out of his dirty 'stealth' clothes. Was it only an hour ago that we were toilet papering the principal's house? It feels like a week ago.

Heidi is cleaning up the bathroom and I'm helping; to be honest I feel indebted to her and cleaning up is the least I can do. I mean, what if the cuts had become infected? Thinking about everything that has happened in the last hour, I'm caught off guard by her question.

"Can I touch them?" Her face reddened. "Your wings. They look soft."

"I-um? If you want…" I awkwardly turn my back to her. Heidi's fingers ghost over the primaries, I shiver.

"Do you even take care of these? A lot of the feathers are crooked," she chided.

"Of course I do! I totally know how to do that, yup," what exactly am I supposed to do?

"You're hopeless. Haven't you ever seen a bird clean its wings? You have to keep the feathers going in the right direction or else they won't work very well." Her fingers moved to the denser areas.

"I'll keep that in mind." Why do my wings have to be so sensitive? It's like a mix between someone tickling your feet and a massage. And where is Howard, he should be back by now. "So, like, how'd you notice we were gone?"

"My room is the one above my brother's; you guys were totally obvious wearing all black like that," Heidi snorts, "Next time try navy or dark green. They blend in better."

"Seriously? Ninjas wear black and no one sees them when they don't want you to," I respond. This means all those movies are _lies. _Heidi giggles.

"Well, I saw you and you're a ninja so…" Howard chooses this moment to return. Heidi and I move away from each other in response.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope," I yawn.

"What really happened tonight?" Heidi inquires of us.

"We were meetin' up with some friends and then they got stanked and we fought them off using some of the bruce moves we learned from Grave Punchers," punching the air, Howard demonstrates his point.

"Like this, this and this!" I chime in showing off punches and kicks of my own.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed and you should too," she brushes past us and retreats to her room.

"What took you so long buddy?" I ask.

"Eh, I'll tell you in the morning."

* * *

><p>an I want to thank all of my enthusiastic reviewers who are making this possible. You have given me so much self-confidence, thank you. My tumblr url is nobodty and my DA is endeavor4ever if u want to know ;) Would anyone look at a blog with just my art for my fanfiction? Just a reminder that The Phoenix is looking for a rc9gn author, more details in the reviews.


End file.
